The Hunter
by ZaneRocks
Summary: Zane is being hunted by the hunter. He wants to take the rest of Zane's power source for his new evil robot. The hunter decides to take away the only thing Zane cares about after his father passed away again. That thing is P.I.X.A.L. Rated teen just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Hunted: A Ninjago Fanfiction

Zane ran and did not look back, for he knew if he did, he would slow down, and right now speed was highly important. The rain fell hard, drenching his once perfect hair. The hunter kept running. Zane's legs gave out and he fell on the ground. Preparing for the worst. The shadow appeared. The hunter growled in delight, because he knew Zane was his.

Three days earlier

It came again. The hunter. It was late at night and everyone was in bed, asleep. Zane wasn't though. He knew that whatever was lurking outside the building would strike. Little did he know that the hunter was not right outside. He was in his lab plotting, waiting for the perfect time to strike. Kai had told Zane that if anything happened, he would be there for him, protecting him from any danger that should cross their path.

He was happy, though, about P.I.X.A.L. He gave her half of his power source. Zane and P.I.X.A.L. were inseparable. Until…

"Let's kidnap the girl robot," the hunter said. "Um, sir, why?" One of the hunter's henchmen asked. "Why do that when we could capture the boy robot? Doesn't that seem silly since we are trying to get the boy?" "IDIOT!" The hunter shouted. The two henchmen jumped. "If we capture her, then the boy will want to go after her," the hunter explained. "We go at dawn."


	2. Chapter 2

Lego Ninjago Fanfiction: The Hunter Chapter 2

It was now dawn, and Zane had been awake all night. He decided to close his eyes for a little while, just as the fiends were kidnapping P.I.X.A.L. She let out a loud screech which woke everyone up. Zane opened his eyes. It took him a little while for him to process what was going on. "P.I.X.A.L.!" He shouted.

"Zane, what's going on?" Jay asked, rubbing his eyes. "I heard P.I.X.A.L. scream," Zane explained. "So?" Cole asked. "So, she could be in trouble," Zane responded, his voice shaking. They all ran into the room P.I.X.A.L. shared with Nya. Only to find the room empty. "Where's Nya?" Jay asked. "She went out for a walk," Kai mumbled. He was clearly very tired. "This can't be happening," Zane whispered. "We have to find P.I.X.A.L. before it is too late."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What are you doing to me?" P.I.X.A.L. asked. She was scared, and didn't know where Zane was. "We are keeping you here until Zane comes for you. Then we will capture him," the hunter explained.

"But Zane, what if it's a trap?" Jay asked. "I don't care Jay, I just want P.I.X.A.L. back," Zane responded. "Jay has a good point. Zane we can't let you do this," Cole said, feeling scared for the nindroid. "Guys, if P.I.X.A.L. gets damaged I won't be able to live with myself. And since I gave her half of my power source, I can't give her any more or else—well, you know," Zane tried to run out the door, but the other ninja blocked him. "MOVE!" Zane shouted. He shoved his brothers out of the way.

Zane noticed that he was getting a call from P.I.X.A.L. on his cell phone. "Hello," he said. "Zane, I don't have much time. Listen carefully. I am going to tell you where I am being held captive." "Where?" Zane asked. "Under the Ninjago Science Centre," P.I.X.A.L. responded. _That's an odd place,_Zane thought. "I am on my way!" Zane ran all over the streets of Ninjago. By the time he got to his destination, he was huffing and puffing. "Now what?" Zane asked to himself. Then he noticed a tiny touch screen control panel on the door of the building. He pressed the _secret lab _button. Zane chuckled. _Not so secret, is it?_ Then the door opened automatically to reveal a giant lab. P.I.X.A.L. was on the floor. One man was wearing a black outfit and ski mask, covering everything except for the piercing, almost haunting blue eyes. They almost didn't seem natural. The second man was wearing a white lab coat and a creepy white mask. The third man was the scariest. He was wearing a black coat and a creepy blue alien mask. The man with the alien mask spoke. "Ah, Zane, we've been expecting you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What—what do you mean?" Zane stammered. The alien mask guy laughed. Zane noticed the scary equipment in the room. He picked up a silver knife. It had pictures on it. Very disturbing pictures. He put it back on the table it was sitting on. "Zane!" P.I.X.A.L. shouted. Zane started running towards her. "Halt!" The man in the alien mask said. "Don't go near her, or else she gets it, Zane gasped. He was worried about P.I.X.A.L. He retreated.

P.I.X.A.L. sighed. Zane's leaving. She was going to be in the lab forever. Suddenly, Zane turned around and tackled the guy in the alien mask. "Gah!" He cried. The henchmen came to help him, but Zane did spinjutzu and the henchmen hit the walls. "That's it! Your girlfriend gets it!" The hunter said. He grabbed a knife and threw it at P.I.X.A.L.

"No!" Zane yelled he jumped in front of P.I.X.A.L. who was frozen in fear, and the knife damaged Zane, leaving him unfixable. Wires were everywhere. He blacked out.

A few hours later

Zane awoke, and suddenly bright lights blinded him. He was in a hospital room, with everyone surrounding him. "Hi Zane, are you okay?" Sensei Wu said. "Yeah. Why am I here? I am not a human," Zane asked. "We didn't know what else to do, Jay couldn't fix you," Cole said. "Yeah, luckily a doctor here loves robots!" Jay added. After quite a few hours, a doctor came in the room. "Let's let him sleep," he said. They all left the room and the doctor turned off the lights. Zane was still awake, so his eyes were darting around the room. Suddenly his eyes stopped on a figure. It was the hunter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Zane's first instinct was to flee. Since he was really scared, he didn't think twice about what he did next. He opened a hospital window and jumped out. Luckily, he was only on the second floor. The hunter jumped out after him. The hunter chased him after a while, then tackled Zane and dragged him to the lab. Zane fought back until the henchmen arrived and grabbed his legs. "Hey! What are you doing to me?" Zane asked. No one answered. They flipped Zane's power switch.

The Next Day

Kai looked at his watch. 10:00 a.m. "Do you want to go visit Zane?" He asked. "Sure," Jay answered. Kai and Jay walked to the hospital. It was a nice warm day. The sun was shining and there weren't any clouds. Once they got to the hospital, Kai asked if they could see Zane. "Of course," the receptionist said. "Dr. Carson, there are some boys who would like to see Zane Julien." A tall man with brown hair came over. "Right this way," he said. Once they got to Zane's room, they expected Zane to be in bed, but the bed was empty. "Where's Zane?" Jay asked. "How should I know?" Kai asked. He sounded mad. Dr. Carson spoke up. "Boys look, the window is open."

Zane woke up on the floor of the lab. His hands were tied behind his back with a rope. He sighed in defeat. He should just admit that there is no escape from the hunter. He felt hungry. He hadn't eaten in two days. Since the hunter came into his life, he hasn't eaten anything. His stomach growled loudly. "Give that kid something to eat," the hunter said. One of the henchmen gave Zane a small piece of bread, a cracker, and some water. Zane nodded his thanks. He thought about his brothers and P.I.X.A.L. Now all he can do is wait for this to be over.


End file.
